Childhood Love Rekindled
by OoX-EbonyDuchess-XoO
Summary: Sequel to Childhood Love. After going separate ways, Vegeta & Aisha end up meeting once again. But Vegeta's different, and Aisha's changed. Can they rekindle the love they once had for each other as children? Or is gone permanantly? AU. Violence.
1. Another Assignment

Hello all. This is a test run for a new story I'm working on. It's the sequel to my last story, "Childhood Love". I'm not going to say if you don't read the last one, you'll be completely lost. However, you might get a bit confused. As I continue, **IF** I continue, I'll try to keep those who haven't read it in mind. Ok?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ nor it's characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1** - Another assignment.

"Lord Frieza, I have completed my assignment. All life forms are destroyed. Planet Jiipsor is now in your possession."

The Ice-jin smiled at the woman in front of him. She did not see his smile, however, for her head was down. She was genuflecting, with her right arm over her chest and her hand resting just below her collarbone over her heart.

"You may rise", Frieza told her. She stood up and faced him.

"I must say, I'm impressed with how much you've improved. So far, you've wiped out the former occupants of twelve planets, this one included, and completely obliterated three leaving absolutely no trace. Fifteen planets, either conquered or destroyed, in four years. Less than I expected. I imagined it'd take about six or seven at the most. Especially for someone like you. The training you received as a child paid off.", he said in a satisfied tone.

The woman nodded. "Thank you, sire. I feel honored to-".

She was interrupted by a soldier who came bursting through Frieza's doors. He appeared to be alarmed about something.

"My Lord! The people of Planet Gonyar 6 have terminated most of the lower class soldiers and half the Elites you sent to occupy it. The remaining soldiers aren't doing too well themselves, though they've managed to stay alive. Once they're dead, the leader of the Gonyarians is sending a squadron of his soldiers here to finish up!! What do you want us to do?!"

Frieza simply chuckled and replied, "Nothing."

The soldier looked very confused. Frieza looked back at the woman in front of him and smirked. No further words were needed. She nodded and smiled back.

The soldier was uncomfortable with what just transpired and exclaimed, "Lord Frieza…you can't be serious!!"

Frieza glared at the soldier and, in a mere second, fired a ki beam at him and killed him. Random body parts that got blown apart from the blast landed in the hallway and inside the room. Blue colored blood covered the walls and seeped from the separated limbs onto the floor.

"Now that that's taken care of, you know what to do. I know you won't disappoint me……Aisha.", Frieza said.

Aisha bowed and replied, "I promise you that." Frieza chuckled and Aisha left.

She got into her space pod and departed for Planet Gonyar 6. As the pod flew out of the atmosphere and into the dark depths of space, Aisha opened up a compartment inside, which was usually used for storing snacks, and retrieved her locket. She opened it and gazed upon the faces of her parents.

She tried to hold back tears of shame as she apologized to them.

"Mother…Father…I'm sorry. You must be so ashamed of me. You both died doing the bidding of that monster. He purposely put you on that planet to die. He tortured me, beat me, and literally put me through hell. And now, here I am going to do his dirty work as if it taught me nothing. As if it all never happened."

A tear fell from her cheek and landed on the bottom edge of the locket.

"But I promise you that I will make him pay for what he's done. Even if it costs me my life. I'll die knowing that I tried."

She closed the locket and returned it to it's original place. She then pressed a button and a mist filled the pod almost instantly. She rested against her seat and drifted off to sleep. She'd need her rest for the upcoming slaughter she was about to commit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, that wraps up chapter 1.  
Sound good? Hate it already? Need another chapter to decide?? Pleeeeease R&R.

_**OoX-EbonyGoddess-XoO**_


	2. Frieza's Memories

To those who reviewed, I thank you. They're always greatly appreciated.

**A/N:** I noticed in my last fic, I signed the wrong name. I got mixed up while thinking about my username to another site, and typed that one instead. Oops? So yeah…just thought I'd clear that up. It's indeed a mistake.

**Disclaimer:** I. Don't. Own. DBZ. Mmkkkk?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2** - Frieza's Memories

Frieza sat in his hovering chair recalling past events. He was thinking about how Aisha had improved and in the little time she did it.

_It's definitely weird. Never before has a low class Saiyan, especially a female, improved so much as to be later categorized as a Super Elite. And in four years? Something's up…but I can't quite put my finger on it_, he thought.

Frieza had pondered this on and off for seventeen years. He felt it odd that Aisha, then 6 years old, suddenly showed interest in becoming part of his squadron. At first, he paid her no mind. He figured Aisha was suffering from the severe blows she'd received to the head.

But when she returned a week later, expressing the same desire, Frieza knew she was serious.

"You do know what you'd be getting yourself into, right?" he asked.

Aisha nodded.

"And you're sure about this?"

Again, she nodded.

"Fine. You'll start training on your seventh birthday." he replied. Aisha thanked Frieza and left. When she finally turned seven years old, she went to see Frieza. She wanted to make sure the training was still on. She entered his room, and there he was. Waiting.

"Ahh, I see you didn't forget. Or chicken out." he said.

Aisha frowned at his remark. "Why would I do that?" she asked. She felt somewhat insulted. Frieza shrugged and started to explain what would happen.

For the first part of her training, she'd be taught the basic offensive and defensive maneuvers, as well as others. When she was able to defeat her trainer, she'd move on the next part. Part two was speed training and ki beams. Once she passed that, her last part would be to put it altogether. If she survived that, she'd get her first team assignment.

The thought excited Aisha.

"So who's my first trainer?" she asked.

Frieza pointed to a dark corner. There was someone standing there, but Aisha couldn't see who it was. Suddenly the figure walked into the light, and Aisha's jaw dropped.

It was Zarbon!

Zarbon chuckled at Aisha's facial expression.

"Yes, that's right, you little delinquent. I'M your first teacher. Heh, you should feel honored."

Aisha didn't know **how** to feel. But she wasn't about to back down. Not now in front of Frieza. All she did was make a face at Zarbon and say, "Whatever. Let's go."

"Hm, touchy." Zarbon replied. Aisha rolled her eyes and the two left to a special training room Frieza had reserved just for them.

_Hmph, the girl won't last two hours. However, I'll give her the benefit of a doubt and see how she does in a week_, Frieza thought to himself.

And he was right. Aisha didn't last two hours. She lasted five years. Even Zarbon himself was shocked at how long the girl managed to stick with her training against him. A week before her twelfth birthday, Aisha got the better of Zarbon and defeated him in training.

As one can probably guess, he wasn't very happy about that. Neither was Frieza. He couldn't see how a mere eleven year old Saiyan child could beat Zarbon. It didn't make sense. Aisha couldn't have improved THAT much in such a short time…could she?

He had a plan.

For Aisha's twelfth birthday, Frieza presented Dodoria as her new training partner. With her basic training done, Aisha would now be taught speed tactics and ki blasts by Dodoria. Aisha laughed when she heard this.

"Dodo-brain?? My speed trainer?? He looks like he needs some speed training himself. Starting with a couple laps around the base!" she stated in between laughs.

Dodoria growled at Aisha's joke and appeared behind her in a matter of seconds. He backhanded her so quickly; she didn't even sense it coming. The impact sent her hurling towards a wall, but she stopped herself before she hit it.

_Whoa! Since when could he move like that?! Hmm, guess I shouldn't underestimate him_, Aisha thought. Dodoria growled again and headed to the training room. Aisha followed. She trained with him for the next four years. By her sixteenth birthday, she'd beaten Dodoria as well. Frieza was growing more impressed with Aisha as the years went by.

When Aisha turned seventeen, he tagged her along with four of his Elites and sent them to Planet Neeptor to eliminate its inhabitants. Frieza felt sure this would shake Aisha up. He even believed that she'd get herself killed.

…Wrong!

Not only did she return without any serious injuries, she was the only one who survived. Frieza couldn't believe it, even though the proof was right in front of him.

_My Elites! How could she have surpassed them?! M-Maybe they got too cocky or something. Yes, that's it. They got too self-absorbed and got themselves killed_, Frieza reasoned. He performed one last test, though.

Once Aisha turned eighteen, Frieza gave her a solo assignment to Planet Zana 7. Even his Elites wouldn't go there, so he figured Aisha would back down as well.

"I'm on my way" is what she replied. When she returned, Zana 7 had been completely abolished and she suffered only a few deep cuts along with a broken arm.

Ever since then, Frieza placed Aisha higher than his Elites.

_It's truly amazing how well she's done_, Frieza thought. Frieza stopped reminiscing and stared into space through a wide, circular shaped window. As he imagined the sight of Gonyarians piling into a bloody, mangled mess, he cackled wickedly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well…how was that? I've decided to try and make my fics more…gorier and whatnot, starting with this one. Note: I said "try". So I might goof up. Hopefully not, though.

R&R please!!

_**OoX-EbonyDuchess-XoO**_


	3. A Slaughter & A Mystery

Chapter 3!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned DBZ, but alas, I don't. Stop rubbing it in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3** - A Slaughter & A Mystery

Aisha's pod landed with a loud crash on Planet Gonyar 6. It was a small, dark planet with dust covered ground and not much plant life. It was also a bit chilly, but it wasn't anything a Saiyan couldn't handle.

Aisha got out of her pod and levitated out of the large crater it made. She looked around. Bodies of both the Gonyarians and Frieza's team littered the ground. There was red and yellow blood everywhere All of the Elite teams' members were dead.

"Hmph, let's see…" said Aisha. She turned on her scouter and found a group of strong power levels.

"Bingo. Alright boys, get ready to meet the Grim Reaper."

Aisha flew off in the direction the signal was coming from. As she got closer, she noticed a gathering of Gonyarians. They were cheering to some other guy.

_Must be their leader_, Aisha thought.

She crept behind a tall boulder to listen in.

"Frieza's gone far enough! It's time we showed him what we're capable of! We'll teach him not to mess with us!!" shouted the leader. He was tall, about 6'4", and very muscular. His eyes were small and red. Along his scaly, brown back were huge dragon-like wings, and he had a small snout. He had spikes protruding out of his head and shoulders.

Aisha smiled as the giant continued his speech before finally cutting him off. The Gonyarians turned to see who had dared to interrupt their leader.

"It's another one of Frieza's soldiers." said one Gonyarian.

"But…it's a female?? Is that _really_ all Frieza has left??" The leader burst into a fit of laughter. The rest of the Gonyarians soon joined him.

"Just look how puny she is!" one managed to shout.

"It's a shame something so beautiful has to die." another one commented.

Aisha chuckled and pointed a finger at the leader. She aimed it carefully at his throat.

"Fine.", she whispered.

A thin, red beam of light shot from her finger right through the leader's neck. Blood splattered everywhere and soon, he was down. The Gonyarians stood in shock. One, in a fit of rage, charged at Aisha. She disappeared, which made her attacker confused. She reappeared behind him and gave him a swift kick to the head, killing him instantly.

She grabbed two of the spikes from his shoulders and ripped them off. She turned to her "audience" and smirked.

"Who's next?" she asked.

They all charged toward her. Within thirty minutes, they were all dead. Every single last Gonyarian had either been decapitated, impaled, or blown to shreds. Some had spikes in their chests; others had spikes coming out the other side of their heads. Some had no head at all.

When Aisha was done, the ground was covered in the yellow, foul-smelling liquid that was their blood. She wiped her forehead and gazed upon the killing she'd just done. Something was strange. Aisha had felt it before on a number of occasions, but it was stronger now.

This feeling…of _joy_?

Was she starting to _enjoy_ killing innocent beings? The thought sickened her.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself.

Before she could attempt to answer, she saw something shine out the corner of her eye. It was moving rather quickly. As it got closer, Aisha figured out what it was.

_A Saiyan space pod_, she thought.

But…she didn't remember seeing any other pods fly past her direction. She doubted it was more of Frieza's Elites. Their numbers were dwindling horribly. Including her, there were only ten left. And she didn't really count herself since she was a Super Elite.

"Who could that be?" she asked herself. "Hmm, I should investigate this."

Aisha pulled out a remote control looking device, pressed a button, and her pod came flying over to her. She got inside and set a course back to Frieza's base.

_I wonder if Frieza knows about this_, Aisha thought.

Well, she was going to find out soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who COULD this stranger be?? R&R!!!

_**OoX-EbonyDuchess-XoO**_


	4. Mystery Revealed

Jeebus, it's been forever since I've submitted anything here. I've been so busy with school and such that I guess I sort of forgot about this site. But, I'm back! And since I'm on my two week break, I should have time to submit a few more chapters. Anyway, enough blabbering. On to chapter 4!

**Disclaimer:** Except for Aisha, nothing else is owned by me. Mmk?

--

**Chapter 4** - Mystery Revealed

"Aisha, we are close to Frieza's base. You may wake up now.", said a computerized voice.

Aisha groggily opened her eyes and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and looked out her pod window. The base could be seen from where she was and thoughts of the strange Saiyan pod she saw before flooded her mind.

She almost gave herself a headache trying to figure out who it could've belonged to.

"I'll go and report my success to Frieza, first. Then, I'll inquire about the pod and who was inside.", Aisha told herself.

As her pod began to land, she spotted the very pod she wondered about. She hurried out as soon as she fully landed and flew over to the mysterious pod. Aisha was disappointed to find it empty. However, she noticed a small trail of blood spots on the ground leading to the base.

"Whoever was inside got mangled pretty badly.", Aisha said looking at the blood covered seat inside the pod. She could no longer contain her curiosity and ran inside the base, following the blood spots. Soon, she found herself outside the Rejuvenation Chamber. She was about to open the doors and walk inside, but she remembered her plan.

_Hmm... I really should go report to Frieza first_, she thought. She backed away from the doors.

"Whoever is in there won't be going anywhere for a while, so I have time to go report to Frieza. Then, I'll come back after I'm dismissed."

Aisha turned and made her way towards Frieza's room. She entered to find him looking out the window.

"Ah, Aisha. You've returned, though I had no doubts about it. I trust that you took care of those nasty Gonyarnians?", Frieza asked as he turned around in his chair.

Aisha genuflected, as she always did, and responded.

"Yes, sire. I left no survivors. You'll probably need a cleaning crew to take care of the mess I made, though.", she smiled. Frieza chuckled.

"Very well done. You may rise."

Aisha stood up and faced Frieza, looking him in the eyes. They held an iciness that couldn't be ignored. She blinked to stop herself from staring and prepared to ask about the strange pod. Frieza began to speak before she could start, however.

"Aisha, I have a small request. While you were on your earlier assignment, I'd sent a group of soldiers to a nearby planet to see to it that it was cleared and ready for me. You've returned and I've yet to hear from any of them. This leads me to believe that they're either all dead or too injured to return. Now I've decided that I no longer want the planet, and want you to destroy it for me. Are you feeling up for it? This will be the last assignment I give you for the night. If you wish to have a little fun before you destroy it, you may. I leave that up to you to decide. So, what's your answer?"

Aisha agreed. She figured one more assignment wouldn't hurt. Frieza smiled his twisted smile and dismissed her.

Aisha walked out of the room and headed towards the exit. She paused, however, and decided to stop by the Rejuvenation Chamber and see who the mysterious stranger was before she left. Before she could reach the doors, she heard Frieza's voice on her scouter.

"Aisha, I forgot to tell you that a new pod is outside waiting for you with the coordinates to the planet already programmed into the computer. Your old pod is being repaired and upgraded, and should be ready by the time you return. That is all."

Aisha was grateful. Her old pod needed some repairs anyway, and the upgrades were a nice bonus. She redirected her attention to the doors of the chamber and prepared to walk inside. As she did, memories of her past visits, all beyond her control, flashed across her brain. She shook her head and tried to repress them again, as she had been doing since she "joined" Frieza.

She noticed right away the new gadgets and medicines along the shelves and tables. As she read the labels and examined the new equipment, she failed to hear the small creature that walked up behind her.

"Aisha, I haven't seen you in a while! Though, that's a good thing I suppose. I'm glad to see you in good health. And looking very well, too, might I add.", he said.

Aisha almost dropped the syringe she was holding when she jumped, but quickly (and carefully) caught it once she recognized the voice. She turned around and smiled.

"Hello to you too, Malaka. How've you been?"

"I've been hanging in there."

"That's good.", Aisha said, looking around. She was hoping to see if she could spot the mysterious pod owner.

"Oh, Aisha, while you're here, how about testing our new armor models? We just got them earlier today.", Malaka informed her. Aisha spotted them in a corner and walked over to them.

"Try one on and see how it feels. I'll be right back."

While Malaka walked off toward one of the tanks, Aisha had her back turned and was changing armor. When she turned back around, she spotted Malaka and started walking over to him.

"Wow, it feels great! It's even lighter than the one I was wearing!", Aisha exclaimed. When she looked up from the armor she had on, she froze.

Malaka laughed. His back was turned to her, so he hadn't seen her frozen expression.

"I thought you might like it.", he chuckled. "Oh... it appears he's ready. I guess his battle wounds weren't as serious as I thought they were."

Malaka, along with a still frozen Aisha, watched as the water inside the tank drained. After all the water was gone, it began to open. The warrior opened his eyes slowly, and when he saw Aisha, he, too, froze. By this time, Malaka had walked away to get the warrior's clothes ready.

Aisha stared and shook her head in disbelief. The warrior was about to stand when Aisha formed a small, yet powerful, ball of ki in her right hand. Before the warrior could speak, Aisha fired the ki ball towards him, blowing the tank to shreds. Malaka shrieked when he heard the explosion, and hid under a table. The warrior, however, managed to dodge the the blast.

He looked at Aisha with a confused expression.

"Aisha... don't you remember who I am? It's me... Vegeta."

Aisha dropped to her knees and covered her ears. This didn't stop Frieza's voice from playing through her head, though.

"Forget about Vegeta, my pet. He's forgotten about you." "He never loved you! It was only an act." "Vegeta's not capable of feeling emotions. I would know. I've known him much longer than you have." "Vegeta left. He's gone and he didn't even mention your name. Don't you think if he loved you, he would have?"

Tears flowed down Aisha's cheeks as his voice played over and over again. Vegeta walked over to her and attempted to comfort her, but she shoved him away. She narrowed her tear-filled eyes at him and fired another ki ball. Vegeta managed to dodge that one as well.

"What the hell is WRONG with you?!", Vegeta yelled.

Aisha didn't respond, but instead ran out the room and headed towards the pod that awaited her outside. She quickly jumped in and took off.

Malaka came out from under one of the tables and slowly stood up.

"What was that all about?"

Vegeta watched her pod fly out of view from a small window.

"I...I don't know."

--

R&R!!

_**OoX-EbonyDuchess-XoO**_


	5. Can't Shake the Memories

Okay, wow. I sincerely apologize for the _horribly_ long absence.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing as always, 'cept Aisha.

–

**Chapter 5 –** Can't Shake the Memories

Too many memories. Too much pain. Why did he come back, and _here_ of all places?

Aisha's head started to ache as she sobbed, her hands covering her eyes. She honestly had no idea how to feel at that moment. As a child growing up, she'd always hoped he'd return to see her. Yet day after day, month after month, he never did. It was just as Frieza had told her.

_He never loved you, child. And you can hope as much as you like... he's never coming back for you._

"He never loved me.", Aisha said softly through her tears. "Those moments we shared in his room... him not ratting me out to Zarbon... the concern he showed as Frieza beat me relentlessly... it was all a lie. A show." Aisha could feel her chest tighten and as more tears welled up in her eyes, her throat started to ache. "I-I don't e-even know why I th-thought he'd l-love me in the first place! I was nothing more than a mere slave for Frieza. A-and that's all he saw me as. I was such an IDIOT to believe he could fall for me!!"

It was too much for Aisha to bear and her sobs intensified. Suddenly, she slowly looked up from her hands into the darkness of space. So empty... like her heart. Rage began to mask the tears and she couldn't think of anything else but destroying Vegeta for taking advantage of her. But first, she had a planet to attend to.

It wasn't long before she arrived at the dust-covered wasteland. She hadn't landed yet, but from what she could see, the majority of the inhabitants were dead. Hundreds of bodies littered the ground. Limbs were scattered all around, and pools of blood had already been absorbed into the dusty gravel. The stench of death was a terrible one, but one she'd gotten used to over the years. Although, there was always that _one_ race of people whose blood and insides smelled worse than anything in the world. Fortunately, this race didn't fit that category. Aisha turned her scouter on, attempting to find any source of life either from the Elites Frieza dispatched or the inhabitants.

"Hm... none in this direction.", she muttered. She then slowly turned to the right. "None in this direction either." Aisha heaved a sigh. Oh well, at least it'd make that much easier to destroy this worthless planet without any casualties. She was very disappointed however, as she'd hoped to take some of the rage building inside of her and play with any remaining life. As she started to turn back towards her pod, her scouter suddenly beeped very loudly.

"Oh? Let's see what you picked up. Maybe I'll get to have some fun after all.", she smiled. Four very faint power levels had been detected only a couple of miles North from where Aisha was standing. Off she flew, wondering who they belonged to.

When she arrived, she found two inhabitants of the planet near death, just _barely_ hanging on, and two soldiers. She didn't know the soldiers personally, but she did recognize their faces. The first guy, a big, muscular fellow, had strong facial features and small, ice blue eyes. His black hair, which was usually neatly tucked into a long flowing ponytail, was now an absolute mess all over his head. Blood was seeping from a deep gash on his forehead, there were cuts all over him, and his armor had been ripped to pieces. For someone who waltzes around proclaiming to be so damn awesome and strong, he sure didn't look so mighty now. Tch, pathetic.

The second guy, considerably smaller with an athletic build, had smooth green skin and beautiful blond hair. His eyes were the most alluring shade of purple one could ever imagine. He was very effeminate, always taking care to make sure he looked his absolute best. Every hair had to be in place, his skin had to be exceptionally smooth, and he was never caught without wearing some type of fragrance. He was known for his flirtatious passes at both the male and female soldiers on the base. Some played along with him, others promptly shoved him away (which only furthered his interest in pursuing, mind you).

As Aisha gazed upon the four, her anticipation dropped. She was hoping they'd at least be able to run for their lives before she ended them, but they seemed too injured to even do that. She decided to just blow the damn thing up and let everything be destroyed in the explosion. Aisha flew rather quickly back to her pod. Before getting in, she formed a small ki ball in her hands and flung it toward the ground below her. All while getting in her pod and lifting safely off the ground, she'd kept her right hand open. When she was a good distance away, she closed her hand into a tight fist.

_BOOM!_

Her job was done. All that remained were tiny pebbles and swirls of dust. Aisha stared at the debris for a minute or two before taking off toward the base. All she could think about on the way back was Vegeta. There were so many questions that needed to be asked, the most prominent being..."why?".

Once her pod had landed safely into the landing cushion, and the door slowly raised itself up, she hesitated before exiting. The night had gotten very chilly and the winds only made matters worse. Still, she walked slowly. Aisha didn't want to go inside, but knew she had to report to Frieza or he'd get very upset. She hastened her step and in she went.

The warmth of the building felt so good to her and she stopped for a moment to indulge in it. She looked around to see if anyone was still up and about. Didn't seem so.

Oh well.

Aisha walked towards Frieza's room. Before she got there, she passed the Rejuvenation Tanks and peered inside the window. Malaka was running around, organizing things as usual. But... who was he talking to? Aisha turned her head over to the right and there he was again. Vegeta! He was examining the different bottles and medicines that were sprawled all over the tables. The rage that Aisha had felt seemed to instantly melt away and the sadness rushed back to her. He was so different, yet still the gorgeous boy she'd fallen in love with as a child. The bangs were gone, his voice much deeper, and his physique was tremendous. Aisha turned her head and started walking toward Frieza again. Vegeta looked up in time to see her walking away. He couldn't shake what happened earlier and it bothered him. But the time wasn't right for him to talk to her yet.

"Back so soon, my dear?", Frieza inquired, surprisingly.

Aisha kneeled down, crossed her arm over her chest, and bowed her head.

"Yes, sire. It was just as you suspected."

"Of course it was. Perhaps I should just give all missions to you from now on. Seems you're the only warrior I have that can actually come back _alive_. Would you like that, Aisha?"

"If it will please you my Lord, I'm more than willing to take on the task."

Frieza smiled and chuckled.

Aisha had paused after she spoke. She wrestled with the idea of questioning Frieza about Vegeta. Should she act as if she never saw him and feign ignorance? Or was it wiser to come clean and admit to peeking before she'd left?

"Aisha, what troubles you? I dismissed you, yet you haven't moved an inch."

"'Tis nothing, Lord Frieza. I'd simply become curious of the space pod outside earlier. It was awfully bloody and I was wondering who it could've be-"

"No one of importance, Aisha", Frieza said, abruptly cutting her off. "You'd do well to not worry yourself about it. Now go, you're dismissed."

Aisha nodded, rose to her feet then left. She didn't know what to do. It was much too cold to get some fresh air, she wasn't sleepy, and she didn't feel like sparring.

_**GRROOOWWWWLLLLUURRRGGLLLEEEEE**_

"Hm... looks like I'm going to the cafeteria."

Aisha could smell the fresh fruit, the still-warm pastries, and the other delicious food options as she walked through the sliding double doors. Other soldiers were laughing, drinking, and having their usual conversations. She could feel their eyes following her movements. Being the only female warrior was awkward at times, and this was one of them. No one dared to make any lewd or inappropriate comments though, as they knew her status as Frieza's Super Elite. The title definitely had its perks. She made her way to the counter and ordered a baked Tarkkonian leg with all the seasonings, fried potatoes and two berry pastries. The chef nodded and went to work. She felt like having some fun while she waited and leaned on the counter, holding her head in the palm of her hand, and bent over slightly to give the boys a nice view of her luscious backside. The whistles and excited whispers of her audience brought a smirk to her face. She wiggled her tail a little and rolled her eyes.

_These boys go wild at the sight of a woman. I'd have all of them in the palm of my hand if they weren't already in Frieza's_.

After a few more minutes, Aisha's food was ready and brought to her. She thanked the chef and walked out, putting a little switch in her step as she went. She decided to eat in her room which had been moved to the third floor of the base. Every time she walked up those stairs it brought back memories. Memories that she knew had to go. But... for some reason she couldn't let them. Now she regretted peeking. These thoughts wouldn't have resurfaced if she'd never seen his face. Aisha arrived at her door and placed her palm over the sensor. As she flopped down onto her bed, images of what a man Vegeta had become flooded her brain. She couldn't allow that to happen, so she concentrated on something else and began to eat.  
--

R&R!

_**OoX-EbonyDuchess-XoO**_


End file.
